tyne_and_wearfandomcom-20200213-history
Devyn Simmons
"I would like to thank my arms for always being by my side, my legs for always supporting me, and my fingers, because I can always count on them." - Devyn "Dev" Renaé Ortiz-Simmons née Simmons formerly Cassidy Is the only child between Dianne Baudelaire and Raymond Douglas Simmons, but through her mother she is the older sister to Sarabella Glazer and through her father she is the older sister to Tim and Jess Simmons. Devyn maintained a turbulent relationship with Daniel Ortiz with whom she has three children with Matthew, Gregory, Ashlea, and Max. Due to his busy career and playboy lifestyle as a royal airport pilot they divorced before after she had Greg. Before she and Daniel got married she had daughter named Prudence with her old high school boyfriend. During there original break-up she had three more children, daughter Savannah with one time fling and Rue and Hunter from her second marriage to Warren Cassidy who was abusive towards her and her children. She also had her youngest child Robert with former boss Daniel Johnson. Background Early Life Appearance Tattoos # Devyn has a quote that says “There is no such thing as a "broken family." Family is family, and is not determined by marriage certificates, divorce papers, and adoption documents. Families are made in the heart. The only time family becomes null is when those ties in the heart are cut. If you cut those ties, those people are not your family. If you make those ties, those people are your family. And if you hate those ties, those people will still be your family because whatever you hate will always be with you.” With was by C. JoyBell C. whom she is a fan of and has all of her books. And is located on her left side # On her right forearm she has an old school tattoo it's a heart with an outline with dots on the outside and on the inside she has family and old school flowers # On her hip she has two koi fish in a yin and yang circle with a bunch of waves and cherry blossoms symbolizing keeping balance in her body and keeping her disorder in check. # Personality Devyn Devyn due to the abuse she has suffered through out her life developed Dissociative identity disorder. Angelica and Eliza When Devyn first landed in the foster care system, where she was abused by her foster parents excluding Mimi. Among other things, they would break bottles on her body and cut her with the glass, which scarred her both physically and mentally. Devyn sought comfort in two of his foster sisters, Eliza and Angelica, who would always tell him, "No one is gonna hurt you like that ever again." When her mother regained custody but Eliza and Angelica's influence stayed with her for the rest of her childhood. As a way to cope with her problems, she developed dissociative identity disorder in which her alternate personalities were Eliza and Angelica. D D is a flirty 16 year old, as well as a general degenerate Buck Buck is a Vietnam veteran who's loud and loves his guns and porn, but is protective of Devyn and her family representing Devyn's dream father. He is very close to Devyn's grandson Ziggy and his siblings along with Rue. Alice Alice is a housewife stuck in the 1950s, wearing frilly dresses and baking often, as well as believing she is the original personality (which is later to be revealed to be true) Jade Jade seems to act like a typical teenage girl with a foul mouth. She apparently has diabetes and needs to take insulin shots for it. And unlike D, Jade is much more calmer and has more of a mature standing as an young adult. Partly created to understand Devyn's daughter Rue when she was a teenager, and was tentically the first person Rue told when she became pregnant with Mateo and her relationship with Troy. Siobhan McNamara Siobhan McNamara is Devyn's therapist and is based off the stereotypical New York feminist in the 1970s and 1980s Goblin Goblin is the id of Tara, completely and utterly Orwell Orwell is an introverted, highly intelligent man whose verbosity tends to overshadow his intended meaning. Chicken Chicken is based off Devyn when she was 5 years old, and only came to exist after Devyn met with Mimi, her foster mother. Bryce Simmons Bryce Simmons is Devyn's abuser alter, based off her adopted brother who molested her as a child, and killed off Siobhan, Chicken, and Goblin, and attempted to kill Alice, D, and Buck. Relationships Daniel Ortiz Warren Cassidy Other Lovers Family Friends Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Simmons Family Category:Ortiz Family Category:Cassidy Family Category:Baudelaire Family